The Tallest Talltales EVAH The Sequel
Sequel to the Canon Season 2's 18th episode, The Tallest TallTales EVAH. Kairi invites the girl lougers and most of their girl friends and allies over to a slumber party in Radiant Garden while most of the Guy Lougers are on a Guys Trip with Spongebob and Patrick attending this year's Jellyfishing convention back in Bikini Bottom while Shen and Celestia have some private time in Equestria while Boss Wolf who's been dragged once again into it by a forceful Shen has to deal with a still love-struck Luna. To Spice things up, the girls start telling 9 new stories in total equally hilarious, heroic, adventurous, and exciting like sequels to the classic storys from the louge's original cannon Alternate Realities, and Obscured Adventures and some new stories that will make this episode worth reading. Let's just say, things get alot more extreme from here but not too grapicly, intense and the villain nearly winning exteme though. Stories List (Well Scroop, I got one story in mind regarding a certain kung fu panda extreme madfox getting his just desserts for staging his little coup against Mang and Teen Mang. Oh and did you hear the news about me officially being an uncle?) Sequals. (What about Sequil stories for the stories from the precessor of Tallest Talltales? This is what it was for!) * Junjie's Judgment Day: Since after the events of "Leadership with a Prince", Junjie and his leopard minions have been kicked out of the leage, his respect for them shattered, his plans for the future discredited and was forced to hide ever since Mang and Teen Mang humiliated him for his coup against them after Spyro, Kairi and the rest of the lougers finally defeated Malefor and prevented a mlp season 4 finale from repeating itself in the cannon series. Consumed by his extremist behavior, his thirst for vengeance on SpongeBob and the Lougers for causing his misfortunes and a dire to be a power-hungry leader, Junjie intents to do something he should've done a long time ago before during the louge's adventures with the Cooper Gang and Scroop decided to alter his itentions; Kill SpongeBob, Spyro and the Kung Fu Panda gang, take over the Shell Louge Squad and use it for his own selfish desires and personal gain. But a certain Tyro, Mang, Guardians of the Jade Palace, The Spirit of Oogway and the Amoral Empire will having none of it. Junjie is about to learn the hard way that his reckless extremist behavior and ambitions are about to cost him big time when he and his leopards are caught and awaiting trail. And for Mang, seeing Junjie crying like a baby, begging for mercy and seeing him banished to the Realm of Oblivion is a moment he's been francizing about ever since his underestimation of the fox cost him the Villain Leage back when he was still Lord Cobra. New Stories. *'Tai and the Beanstalk (Parody of Jack and the Beanstalk with a feiw twists): '''in this new Grimtale reality of the uncanon sequil, Tai is a poor boy living is the ruins of a once great city that was now destroyed by an unknown force. After a sneaky conartest (Dr. Facilier) tricked him to buy beans inexchanged for the family cow, he ended up going on a high-climbing adventure for the ages! He must save a golden She-Dragon harp (Cynder) and the Albino Peacock that laids golden eggs (Shen) who rutinely complains how a boy Peacock is able to lay eggs when clearly he's a guy, as well as Agumon, from the clutches of a Malvolent Digimon Giant: A giant, bad song singing, elvis impersonating, power hungry giant Etemon. *'Little Red Sora (Girl): 'Based on Hoodwinked: Little Red (Girl Sora), Grandma (Soothsayer) Big Bad (Boss Wolf) and the Woodsmen (Lord Shen) are all suspects of a wide-spreading crime of sweets related crimes that were really caused by a mastermind called the Sweet-Tooth Bandit, who is really a seemingly harmless rabbit named Bingo (A parody of Boingo) who was supposingly a freind of Little Red. Whild discoviering her grandma is an allknowing Psycik on the run from a corrupt secret group called "The Forth Eye", (Who are in cahoots with Bingo) The Woodsmen her bodyguard, and that the Wolf is a journelist who hangs out with a Retarded Hyena (Ed the Hyena) who was also a Bodyguard but quit because of a bad accsident that almost compromised their mission, Red must over-come her problems and work with these people to stop a sweet-tasting conspiracy. *'Cynder and the Seven Digimon (Parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves): 'Based on the famed Disney Movie, A friendly natured but Snarky she-dragon Cynder is loved by all, but a resentful Duchess (Mirage) who plotted to have her assassinated to be the fairest of them all, but it flunked out when the Assassin was a useless soft-hearted wimp. Now she is forced to hide out in the cottage of 7 strange misfited creatures with incredable powers, the ability to evolve into champion, ultimate and mega (In Agumon and Gabumon's case) monsters with names based on their personas. Now they learn to live with eachother while the Duchess has another sickly plan in the making. *'Sleeping Hyena (Parody of Sleeping Beauty): 'In a kingdom far-far away, A Hyena princess named Shenzi Aora, under the linage of very benvolent and power Hyena leaders, who is destin to wed Prince Banzai who would one-day end the feud of Hyenas and Lions. However, the wicked Sorcceror Merlockicent, came forth, murdered both Shenzi and Banzai's parents, and cursed Shenzi to one day die by chewing on a golden bone. Adopted by the Good Birdbrains (Icky, Iago, and Shen), they must keep her safe while finding a way to make romance finally happen between her and the currently not yet king Banzai, all the while, Merlockicent already plans to wreck Shenzi's life forever untill the birdbrains and Banzai arrive to save the the day and bring Merlockicent to justice for his crimes agaisnt Shenzi. *'Kairella: '''Kairi is Cinderella, A once destind princess of a beautiful kingdom, until her parents died in war, and fell under the care of her abusive uncaring step-father Malefor, and two bitchy step-sisters Miragestagia and Belladonnaless, and their nasty pet vulture Bird Fagin who force Kairi to slave away for them. With help from Two comical Bats Fidget and Batty and dogs, Charlie and Itchy, Kairi's Purple brotherly Dragon and Dragonfly duo, five pony mares and a baby dragon, and Kairi's fairygod-parents (Wanda and Cosmo) as well as her alicorngod-sister (Twilight), can Kairi reclaim back her long lost throne and kingdom before Malefor plans to wreck her life even furthur by claiming it through forging a royal birth cigtifiget and trick the Prince (Sora) into giving in the kingdom to him during his comming of age ball? (To Scroop: I'll work on the sequels section after the original Tall Tales are done pluse these louger style fariy tales are gonna have a twist with elements from the disney films and the Family Guy episode Grimm Job) Category:Tman92379 Category:Chronicles Movisodes